


Birthday Drabbles

by ChanseyDelighted89



Series: Noncannon [6]
Category: X-Men (Comicverse)
Genre: Brainwashing, Implied/Referenced Brainwashing, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-15
Updated: 2019-07-15
Packaged: 2020-06-28 13:56:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,389
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19813696
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChanseyDelighted89/pseuds/ChanseyDelighted89
Summary: Things that have happened on Kimiko's birthday. Some of it is good. Some of it is terrible.





	1. With Her Younger Brothers

It wasn’t supposed to be like this. He planned for them all to see Kimiko’s favorite horror movie. Have dinner and cake. Then open the presents he had gotten for her. Some Raze had gone through the trouble of pretending they were from Junior. Well, two he went through the trouble of pretending they were from Junior. But still. Everything was planned and it had gone somewhat well for a while.

Right up until Kimiko resisted Junior’s hold on her. Causing her to freak out in the middle of a restaurant. Thankfully, she didn’t kill anyone. She did break the table they were at. Smashing it into several pieces while screaming at the top of her lungs. 

It took twenty minutes to _‘calm’_ her down. When they were done, the whole place was staring at them. They made excuses for her behavior. Paid their tab along with the table. Then they hurried her out to the car. Luckily she was too tired to try to get away from them. As soon as they got home, Raze settled their older sister on the couch. Junior settled himself in front of her. He carefully gripped the sides of her face as he pulled her close to him. Pressing their foreheads together as he muttered,”She’s much too stubborn for her own good. I told you this wasn’t going to work forever.”

“I know you did. But do we really have a choice?”,Raze questioned. This had been the best option for them. Once they got her away from S.H.I.E.L.D, she was rightfully pissed at them. Kimiko threatened to beat the shit out of both of them. Screaming how much she hated them once they got her back. For about three hours at least. Right until Junior forcefully knocked her out and started reworking her brain. Making her forget that they had used her to find out private things about the X-Men. Or how Junior implanted disturbing little traps in her mind against telepaths. Instead he just made her think they spent a year together in Madripoor. That they were bonding as a family.

Which barely stuck. Few times, the real memories would resurface and she’d get violent. Those times, they had to leave to re-condition her. Re-conditioning her usually took hours. Thankfully, it was starting to get easier and easier. Her mind seemed to accept the conditioning much quicker. 

Now, it took a few minutes for her to go back to _‘normal’_. Whatever that was in his mind. Raze sighed as he gently ran his fingers through his sister’s hair. In a gentle voice, he said,”She’s not really giving us any options, Junior. And she’s too valuable to just kill.”

Junior made an annoyed noise at this. But said nothing. A few minutes later, he let go of her head and sat back in his chair. Looking over at his younger brother, he said,”Whatever. I still say she’s better off being mind wiped and sent back to that wife of hers.”

“It’d be easier on us in the long run.”,Junior added. Ignoring this, Raze gently jostled Kimiko’s shoulder. Trying to _‘wake’_ her as calmly as he could. Forcing a grin on his face as she opened her eyes. Kimiko’s expression changed from tired to confused. She glanced around the entire room for a moment. Then she asked,”Umm, what’s going on, Raze?”

“Someone accidentally said a phrase triggered one of the mind traps that Junior didn’t deactivate.”,he lied. Well, it wasn’t an entire lie. As Junior hadn’t gotten to all the traps he left in Kimiko’s mind. Most of them were indeed phrase activated. They were also obscure words that most people hadn’t used in decades. Raze sat down next to her on the couch. Giving her a side hug as he continued,”Luckily no one was hurt. But we did have to pay for the table that you broke.”

Her face turned slightly purple as she stared at her hands. Seemingly embarrassed that she’d done something like that. Understandable. He probably would’ve felt the same way if it were entirely real. Giving her a side hug, Raze said,”Hey, don’t be embarrassed. It wasn’t your fault that it happened. Junior shouldn’t have put those traps in your head.”

“And no one got hurt. So let’s just keep celebrating your birthday and pretend it never happened.”,he suggested. Ignoring the look that their brother was giving him. Kimiko glanced between Raze and Junior before nodding her head. She asked,”Can we have cake before the presents?”

“Of course, Kimi. It’s your birthday. We can do whatever you want.”,Raze answered. He got up from the couch then hurried into the kitchen. Leaving both of his older siblings alone in the living room. Hurriedly getting the cake out of the fridge and setting it on the counter top. Then getting the ice cream out of the freezer. Calling Kerry into the kitchen. Making him take the ice cream and scooper into the living room. Raze got the knife, plates, and cake before following after him. Holding it up, he started singing _‘Happy Birthday’_. Both Kerry and Junior joining him as he set the cake down. Not lighting any candles as fire seemed to be a trigger for Kimiko. Once the song was over, they dug into the cake. Everything went better after that. They were much more calm and everything went off without a hitch. 

Presents were opened and she enjoyed most of what Raze got her. Not so much the things that he pretended were from Junior. She did act like she somewhat enjoyed them to spare his feelings. Though he could tell that she wasn’t enjoying them as much. It was kind of adorable. Once that was done and over with, they got out horror movies. Figuring that they needed a distraction from the messed up part of their day. All three siblings sitting on the couch together. Kimiko between Junior and Raze. Looking as though she was going to be completely fine. This almost made him sigh with relief. 

_Almost._

If it wasn’t for the fact she’d done this many times before. He would’ve completely relaxed. But she had. She acted as if she was fine and that she’d be okay. Right until the memories flooded back. Silently, he prayed that they wouldn’t come back ever. He didn’t think she’d be able to handle being completely brainwashed. And he didn’t want to find out if she could.


	2. Birthday Surprise

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Turning ten is supposed to be fun. But Kimiko's tenth birthday was anything but.

Finally it was her birthday. She was now ten years old and officially a big girl. Old enough to do mostly whatever she wanted and have whatever she wanted. Whatever she wanted within reason at least. Kimiko couldn’t fight the grin that grew on her face. As she walked into the store, her older brother trailing after her. He promised her that he’d take her to Wal-Mart to buy any horror movie that she wanted with her birthday money. So long as it wasn’t R Rated. 

Not that she cared, she just wanted a horror movie. Anything that would scare her or her little sisters. Who she definitely was going to force into viewing for her Birthday. They usually did something similar for their birthdays. It was only fair that she made them watch her new horror movie. Even if it terrified the heck out of them. So long as they didn’t wet the bed like they did last year when she pulled this stunt.

Her Mom grounded her for two weeks for that. This year was going to be different. They were a little older. And they handled scary things much better than they did before.

Also Isamu was going to be watching with them. It would probably make them feel safer. Kimiko was sure that they wouldn’t have a repeat of last year. So sure that when they got to the dvd section, she asked,”Can we get Alien, Isamu?”

“What did I say about R-Rated movies, Kimiko?”,he questioned. Isamu crossed his arms as he stared down at her. Frowning slightly, she sighed as she answered,”I’m not allowed to. But it’s a super old movie! It can’t be all that scary!”

“No. Pick a different movie or you’re not getting one.”,he said in a stern voice. That ruined that plan. She sighed as she checked the other horror movies. Ones that weren’t rated R. There were a few that she liked. Kimiko picked up _‘Jaws’_ and held it up to Isamu. With her best puppy dog face, she pleaded,”Please? Please can I get this? It’s not rated R. And it’s not super gorey either!”

Frowning, he took the movie from her. Then read the back for a few minutes before looking down at his little sister. With a slight smile, he said,”Alright. But don’t come crying to me if this gives you nightmares.”

She stuck her tongue out at him before taking the movie. Kimiko said,”It won’t! I’ll watch this and sleep like a baby tonight!”

“So you’ll wet your bed?”,Isamu joked. Laughing when his little sister attempted to kick his ankle. He followed her towards the check out line. This was going to be an interesting night.

* * *

The rest of the night went pretty well. Their parents decided to let Kimiko watch the movie with her sisters. So long as their older brother watched it with them. Isamu agreed with it as their parents got it the movie set up. Along with their treats for it. Once they got them all settled in they got the movie playing. All three girls seated on the couch with a blanket over them. Their older brother sat on the floor in front of them with popcorn in his lap. A slight grin on his face as he watched the movie. Part way into the movie, all three girls started screaming. 

Terrified as they watched the young girl be dragged into water by the shark. Isamu almost started rolling with laughter as he watched them. Natsumi, his youngest sister, hid under the blanket as she screamed. Chou, his second youngest sister, shoved her face into Kimiko’s shoulder. Trying to not watch as the teenager was dragged by the fake shark. And Kimiko put her hands over her face as the scene played.

After a few minutes, Isamu asked them if they wanted him to turn it off. All three of them saying that they didn’t want him to. Despite how scared they were, they weren’t going to stop watching. Especially Kimiko. Who put her hands on her lap as she continued to watch the movie. Wanting to prove that she wasn’t scared. To prove to her older brother that she was brave enough to handle the movie. Just like she had bragged a few hours ago. Biting her lip as she continued watching the movie.

There was no way in Heck she was going to admit she was scared.

When the movie was finally over, they all went to bed. Her little sisters begged their parents to let them sleep together. Which they allowed. Kimiko felt slightly bad for scaring them as she got ready for bed. She just wanted to prove to her big brother that she wasn’t a baby. And that she could handle movies that scary like he could. Now she felt kind of stupid for letting her ego get to her like that. After she was done brushing her teeth, she hurried to her room. Letting her Mom tuck her in and kiss her forehead. Once she was out of the room, she grabbed her favorite stuffed shark, Bruce, and set him near her head. Hoping that his presence would keep nightmares away.

Sadly that didn’t happen. Just as soon as she closed her eyes, she dreamed she was in the water. That the shark was closing in on her. Trying to take a bite out of her arm. She screamed in the dream, punching the massive beast in the face to make it leave her alone. But it didn’t work. The beast latched onto her arm and started dragging her down. Deeper and deeper into the water...right until she felt hands shaking her shoulders. Waking up, she saw Isamu leaning over her. A concerned look on his face as he stared at her. In a soft voice, he muttered,”I heard you screaming. You were thrashing around in your sleep and...and these things came out of your skin.”

That confused her even more until she felt the strange stinging in her hands. Looking down at her hands, she saw one long dark grey object coming out of her skin. They looked pointed and like they could seriously harm her. A gasp came out of her as she held her hands up. Once she relaxed them, the things retreated into her arms. Her eyes widened as she stared up at her older brother. Then at her wrists. Neither of them knew what to say and as they tried to figure out what the Hell they were. And why she even had them to begin with. Both of them stared at her hands before looking back at each other. Isamu gently gripped her wrists as he said,”We need to show this to Mom and Dad tomorrow.”

“They might know why you have whatever the Hell those things are.”,he added. Kimiko nodded her head in agreement then laid back down, clutching Bruce tightly to her chest. Hoping that either of her parents would know what these things were.


	3. Blueberry and Orchid

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Belinda has some exciting news for her wife.

First thing she noticed was the flower petals on the floor next to their front door. Bright purple and white. Most likely orchids. As far as she could tell they were orchids. Following them with her eyes, she saw they were leading into the kitchen. A slight smile grew on her face as she followed after them. In a soft voice, she called out,”Babe? What’s with all these flower petals?”

“Come in here and see.”,her wife called back. Her voice sounding lighthearted and teasing. That intrigued her as she continued into the kitchen. Seeing at least six dozen orchid flowers. With light lilac balloons tied to them. Kimiko glanced around the kitchen as her grin grew. This was beyond what she was anticipating. Looking back at Belinda, she asked,”What’s all this for?”

“Your birthday, blueberry! Don’t tell me that you actually forgot about it?”,Belinda asked back. Her face looking somewhat confused at her wife seemingly forgot. Of course she hadn’t forgotten her birthday was coming up. It just had been such a busy week that she forgotten what day it was that day. She told her wife this and grinned sheepishly as she toyed with her hair. Kimiko felt like a total dork when she was finished. But at least her wife didn’t think she was a ditz. While she got her jacket off, and set it on the kitchen counter. With a slight smile, she said,”My work days just kinda blended together.”

“Well at least you’re here to enjoy it.”,Belinda stated. She hurried over to her wife with a large package. It had silver wrapping with a big red bow. Kimiko took it from her and immediately took of the paper. Then opened up the box to find a lovely black dress. She set the box on the counter top to get a better look at it. The dress seemed to be made out of a silky fabric and had a low collar. No sleeves and looked like it would come just an inch above her knee. It was simply elegant and sweet. Setting the garment back in its box, she turned to her wife and hugged her. In a soft voice, she said,”Thank you, baby. I can hardly wait to be able to wear this. It’s so beautiful.”

“Well that’s good. I was planning on us going out to eat tonight then coming back here for your cake.”,Belinda said. Smiling down at Kimiko as she pulled out of the hug. Tilting her head slightly, she said,”We have a reservations at your favorite restaurant in an hour.”

“I think I can get ready in twenty-minutes.”,she told her wife. Kissing her cheek before taking her new dress off the counter top. Heading upstairs quickly to change into it. And do her make up.

* * *

After they both got ready, they headed out to her favorite restaurant. Got the loveliest table there. And ordered everything that Kimiko loved to have when they sometimes visited. While they waited for their food, they had their favorite drinks. A coffee for Kimiko and a Shirley Temple for Belinda. As she drank her coffee, Belinda asked,”So how have things been at _‘The Purple Dahlia’_ , Koko?”

The Purple Dahlia was Kimiko’s night club. It was a _mostly_ mutant only club that only sometimes allowed inhumans. She’d been doing pretty good despite some of the fights that broke out now and then. Mostly thanks to some of her patrons being enemies. Or a few mutants just harassing inhumans to be assholes. Her security would make short work of them. Giving the inhumans a round of free drinks or food when they wanted it. Aside from those hiccups, she was definitely doing well. Kimiko was proud of how well she was doing. And how popular it was.

“They’ve been pretty well. I’ve gotten a lot of people coming in for open mic night.”,she answered. Taking a long sip of her drink before she continued,”Also Inhuman Night has gone over real well with everyone. I’ve never seen so many of them in one place.”

“And actually happy for once.”,she added. It was nice having people somewhat get along. Usually Inhuman Night brought in a good crowd. They were fairly nice, no riots broke out. And rarely did fights break out, it was pretty pleasant. Belinda nodded her head at this information with a slight smile. Toying with her straw, she said,”I’m happy to hear that, Koko. It’s really good knowing that things are settling down there.”

“Yeah. I guess some of my patrons are getting over me letting in Inhumans.”,Kimiko said. Which was good. She was getting sick and tired of listening to people bitch and moan over it. Inhumans deserved to have some fun too. Why not let them enjoy themselves in her club of all places? Before she could continue, their food arrived. Kimiko had gotten herself a simple medium rare steak with a salad. It smelled even better than she thought it was going to. And her wife ordered a lobster with a baked potato. Both thanked the waiter before she left. Then she continued,”It’s nice having some form of comradery. Even if it’s just for a little while.”

“I’d imagine.”,Belinda agreed, settling her napkin over her waist. While they dug into their food, Kimiko asked Belinda few questions. How were things going with her work. Was her manager giving her any trouble. And was the company doing well. Belinda answered,”Things have been doing alright. I’ve kind of been considering quitting.”

“What for? Didn’t you say things were alright?”,she asked. A bit concerned as to why her wife wanted to quit her dream job. It seemed a bit strange in her mind. Her wife smiled slightly as she answered,”I just feel like I want to try more things. Be more. And I’ve considered trying acting.”

“Even my manager’s suggested that I give it a shot.”,Belinda continued with a slight smile. Which sounded reasonable enough in her mind. Wanting to branch out to different things. After all, Belinda didn’t have to be a model forever. Especially if she didn’t really feel it anymore. And she definitely was going to support that. Giving a little smile, Kimiko said,”Sounds reasonable, Linnie. And I’m definitely going to support whatever project you try out for.”

“Also I’m definitely going to hype up whatever movie you get a part in at my club.”,she added. Grinning widely as she grabbed her wife’s hand. Squeezing gently before continuing to eat her food. When they were done, they paid their bill and went home. Both getting into their pajamas before watching movies in their bed.


End file.
